Knights Of ZodiakosAshitaka's bond with Peter
by KHSProduction
Summary: Ashitaka has a dark secret...He knows more about Peter's origins than he does.


She looked at him with narrowed eyes, her raven and dark eyes didn' t even scarred him. He just stood there and stares at her waiting for an answer. His blue ocean eyes seemed so cold and his face so neutral and blank, without emotion. Ashitaka was able to look like that, nobody can really know what he's feeling or thinking right now, not even his own sister .Jane. Ashitaka was a emotionless and heartless person. He can have feelings at times but some people thinks he does that to not sound weird or too guilty toward the other.

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes in annoyence and exhales.

-I don' t understand you boy hasn't powers anymore,he could be easy to kill so why is he still alive?

Seeing Ashitaka didn' t move a muscle the woman frowned

-Are you refusing to kill him because of your common past with him? I'd never bet you were that sensitive.

This time Asitaka frowned and glared darkly at her

-The past is just an accident in my life, it's barely part of my life.

The woman cracked a dark smile on her snow-whited face, she stood up and walked toward a table where a big map is rolled on showing their territors and the GoldenFeather royal familly's looked back to her prince.

-Your past is just an accident you say? I think what we did was usefull…

She paused a moment and looked out the window,the fresh of the night that everybody usually knows isn't the same and every night innocent people were killed for fun or boredom in this little country ruled from the witches, Ashitaka was the prince of it and he'd be king sooner if Lady Eboshi and her daughter Shanti didn't have other plans for little sister ,Jane,posses something that the other witch hasn't.A heart,full of joy and most of all, knew that his parents were killed by Lady Eboshi and his little sister escaped and found rescue toward the witches' worst enemies royal family of the spirits met their prince,Peter,who became king after his father's death,killed by Eboshi's own was pure and joyfull,he still and Peter feeled and love and their together isn't a forest king anymore since he saved Ashitaka's life,he's been punished for this and the high spirits took his powers back as well as his king that his mother rules over the Kingdom,Peter isn't that upset about loosing his crown,he loves it instead!He spends more time with his friends,can make stupid jokes and traps again,what as king he wasn't allowed to or just didn' t have is a cheerfull but insolent young man who loves making fun of the other,but he's also a big child friend and loves was the total contrary of ashitaka who was cold and can really imagin that these two…Were brothers In a course Peter and Jane don't know that,only Ashitaka and Eboshi know,because they were old enough to remind this evenement,that changed the history between the two families…That evenement will haunt Ashitaka's soul until his death,he couldn't avoid it,that secret was like a heavy rock dragging him everywhere like a slave,he just had to kill it!Forget it!Avoid it!But it can't be…Peter was as little innocent baby ashitaka and Jane's adoptive can't just erase has a part of his family inside of ashitaka's mother breastfed him a part of her witch powers and origins ran and is still running in Peter's that,ashitaka didn't want to just wanted to erase that evenment once and for all,and to erase that,he had to his Peter.

After a couple of minutes Eboshi looked at Ashitaka again her smirk fained

-Did you at least told him about his strange powers when his eyes became gold and this lust of finding the truth,Jane's necklace and…His nightmares.

She finnished her sentence with a saracastic smirk,Ashitaka blinked first not reminding these events but once reminding he frowned again

-He's been killed in the War and rebirthed,he hasn't this powers 's a neutral human now.

-A NEUTRAL HUMAN WITH THE LAST NAME 'GoldenFeather'!I want them dead!ALL OF THEM!If we were able to kill his father then not why him and his pathetic mother?They're both so weak now!

Eboshi had slammed her wrist on the table which maked it shaking and sweat drops were seen on her forhead as her eyes just showed hatred and anger. She exhaled and rubbed her temples,ashitaka doesn't move a muscle lust of killing this entire family was just uncontrollable,since the king of them betrayed her she just want that,ashitaka didn't want to understand or course.

-Since the revolution…Since the revolution I have these stupid elves under my control!And if they know their prince is still alive I'll have muteny on my shoulders! Even if I'm convinced to kill them all .

-So why do you keep them alive?

-To have the queen under my control. She can't stand it seeing her people under pressure in our with that,she does everything I want.

-Why didn't you kill her sooner then?,Ashitaka asked raising an eyebrow

-I wanted her son under my control too…But because of YOU! This is all going to slowy!You just had to pick the girl and bring her here!The boy would follow her immediately and then we kill him!

-Jane is very hard to convince…I have to give her a very good reason to leave her friends and her lover.,he shook his head cursing under his breath, the death of Alice and Jane were an andvantage!If Peter wasn't there to comfort her she'd be there sooner!

-Oh how can we do then?

Eboshi rubbed her temples nervously her nerves were about to burn in anger,she sighed and looked at the map,she rubbed her chin and grins deviously turning to Ashitaka

-What about a kidnapping?

Ashitaka's eyes brightened wide,he his own sister to take her here?What a crazy idea!

-W-What?,he asked with a disgusted look,that's useless.

-Not totally,she smirked,Bring her here telling her the truth about her know 'The lion can only be killed with a sacrifice',that boy can only be killed if Jane sacrifices herself for …At the same time we take her powerful power inside of her dead we'll have that prince under our mercy and kill it's wonderful plan!,she laughed devily turning to Ashitaka seeming not convinced,Ashitaka,one day you have to tell them the truth,only the truth can hurt more their hurt,more their related with you will shock him,a her here and kill her little lover.

-I saw their children in the 'll survive.

-The children are just the hopes and imagination of a couple,it's like your daughter Zoey,she doesn't even was an illusion,so theirs too.

Ashitaka the first wasn't very convinced but oh well,at least he'll have glory at the it's that he wants?Peter's death to avenge his father cursed by Peter's father after taking his baby back from an eternal absent?And his sister,his innocent and pure delicate little flower he has protected since her birth,just like Peter…Who was already there when she was born…Ashitaka can still remember,that little baby,alone squirming in the forest,his basket where he was in wrapped by roots and little fairies caring on was only 4 when he found the little royal baby abandoned after the revolution between the witches and the roots were in the earth written in handwrite :'The one who deserve that gift can only pick it with a pure heart and just put a hand on the roots and they disappeared under the earth leaving the basket ,he looked at the little baby confused but the baby just reached for him giggling,the prince took the baby and brang him home by her parents,her pregnant mother breastfeeded the little loved playing with him and even more when Jane was loved each other so much and had so much Peter's biologic parents came and took their baby away,the mother gratefull to the witches parents,the father angry and bitter,he cursed the witch father into a passed and the father died killed by his own people:The and Jane lived with their mother until Eboshi killed her for being a traitor and other reasons…

-Deal?

Eboshi's voice took Ashitaka from his deepest thoughts away,he blinked up at her and looks at her stretched hand and devil smirk…He sighed and shaked her hand .Bring jane kill Peter…Or even kill your own sister….And brother….Why should Peter be more different as his other victims…He's just a child…That's all.A broken child.A dead child.


End file.
